Because I Could Not Stop For Death
by Joy-girl
Summary: In which Sasuke refuses to die and Death is bored. /SasuSaku/
1. Skyfall

Perhaps it is my awe at the latest Naruto chapter. (*SpoilderAlertRIPNejiSpoilerA lert*) But either way, I suddenly had an urge to write. Or rather, not just write, but actually complete something.

I've had some ideas floating around for a while. This one seemed appropriate and flowed from the brain the most.

And so, enjoy!

_***Image is from Sorceressmyr. It's called "Leaf's jounin" You can find it on Deviantart. Thank you so much for your permission :)***_

"**Because I Could Not Stop for Death"  
.:Chapter 1 – Skyfall:.  
**

_Because I could not stop for death  
He kindly stopped for me_

Blue eyes burned. They burned because of the traitorous tears welling up. They burned because they were being used too much. But most of all, they burned because of a deep rage seething inside of him at the unfairness of it all. Those tired eyes skimmed over the papers again, weary gears in his head turned. Turning, creaking, struggling to get a grip….

-And suddenly the gears were clicking. Making some form connections that in turn made other gears move. The burning in his blue eyes was brushed aside for now. A finger floated over notes while the other hand furiously added to faded pen strokes. A smile stretched upon cracked lips. _He would live._

* * *

[A Journal of sorts]

_Some would say that I have a boring job. Others would find great pleasure in it. Generally, I can find something to keep my interest. Oh, it does get monotonous after a while, but I have learned to deal with it. People are funny creatures. I want to say that they are always predictable, but even after my many years of service; I find that I can still be surprised. It's not unusual for opinions, religions, or moods to change when the time comes – that isn't surprising. In fact it's very predictable and frankly quite disappointing when it happens._

_However, what does always manage to surprise me is the sheer stubbornness and willpower. I can't say if I am impressed or simply floored by the inability to accept. Or, perhaps, they have accepted but are unwilling to allow it to take place. If the will is strong, sometimes it can even save a life for just long enough. _

_And sometimes, just sometimes, I truly do get bored. And then I get carried away when something amusing does come along. Perhaps it is a weakness of mine – if such a thing were to exist in me. People fascinate me – their strength, weaknesses, and personalities. Perhaps my real weakness is not being human enough._

* * *

_BANG_

Naruto sat up, blue eyes blinking rapidly, a hand automatically reaching for the kunai in his sleeve.

"You have something on your face."

Naruto stopped, his hand still groping around in his sleeve. He watched as Sakura grinned playfully while pointing at his face. After a moment of continued giggling, she dropped into the chair in front of his desk. Blue eyes blinked, confused for a moment. A hand slowly moved up and felt around. The hand met paper. Naruto's nose scrunched up while he ripped off the drool-covered item from his cheek. "What can I do for you, Sakura-chan?" He mumbled, attempting to straighten his desk (and hide all other evidence of his slacking and drooling).

"I just came to talk with my best friend."

A sly grin spread on Naruto's face and he stopped his cleaning. An elbow rested on his desk while the hand attached supported his face. His body leaned foreword in his pushed back chair, "Yeah? You want to help your best friend with paperwork?"

"Not on your life." The smile never left her face, and Naruto let himself sigh before resuming his cleaning.

"Some friend you are." He commented. He glanced up once at her grinning face. "So why are you so happy?"

"I told you, I came to talk to you."

"So talk. I could use the distraction anyway." Naruto leaned back, his arms folding behind his head and feet resting on the desk.

"Because you were very hard at work when I came in."

"Beside the point. Is there something else besides you not helping me with these lame-ass papers?"

"I suppose." Naruto really looked at Sakura now. She was at the edge of her seat with her arms on her knees and hands supporting a grinning face. She looked younger. And creepy. It was a little disconcerting.

"Sakura-chan-"

"I'm pregnant."

The grinning contented face of Naruto's best friend remained steadfast while Naruto blinked, digesting the new information. "You sure?"

"Yup!"

And then Naruto was up from his big chair. He leaped over the desk and tackled Sakura, gathering her into a tight bear hug. "I'm so happy for you! You'll name it Naruto, right?"

"Not likely."

"Aw, come on! Do I at least get to be the godfather?"

Sakura laughed as her arms encircled the blonde. "Wouldn't have it any other way." She buried her nose into his strong chest and clutched at his clothed back.

Naruto pulled away after a moment, but still kept his hands on her small shoulders. "The jerk knows too, right?"

She nodded. "I'm pretty sure he would kill me if you knew before him."

Something tugged at Naruto's memories. His eyes shifted slightly to the right. "That would explain why he was hesitant to take the mission I sent him on yesterday…" He stepped away from Sakura and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled softly while rubbing a hand on her still small stomach. "It's okay, Naruto. Sasuke will come home."

* * *

He came home. Or, rather, he almost did.

He stood at the bottom of the hill looking up towards the gates. A nearby tree supported his shaking frame. One hand covered the hole in his side. The other hand was clenched into a fist against the tree and above his head. A spasm hit him, and Sasuke bit the corner of his lip. Blood fell. Tired, weary eyes peered down at his bloody side. It wasn't the wound. Sasuke was strong enough to handle this type of thing.

It was what was in the wound that was the problem.

It was temping, _so tempting_, to close his eyes and rest. Yet, each time his eyes dared to close, it was not blissful quiet and blackness that greeted him, but a weeping pink-haired girl clutching her bulging stomach.

Pushing away from the tree, Sasuke stumbled slightly. His shirt was torn and currently pressed against his side in an effort to stem the bleeding. Blood dripped from his eye onto the dusty path below him.

Damn poison. He was forced to use his trump card to get out there quickly.

He blinked slightly when he realized that he had been transfixed onto the growing puddle under his feet. Again, he looked up at the daunting hill. One step. Another. _Don't think about it, just keep moving_. Another step. Sasuke concentrated on the pounding in his ears until it was deafening. The footsteps were automatic – the gate before him slowly getting closer. He just had to get to Sakura, and she would take care of him so that he could in turn take care of her and their future.

_Their future. _

He was still moving, taking steps when another noise began to penetrate the pounding in his ears. It was dull and muffled. Annoying. He would have voiced his displeasure at the new distractions from his goal, but that took too much effort.

The sounds were growing louder and Sasuke realized that he was no longer moving on his own. Someone's arms wrapped around his shoulders, supporting him. He growled a bit. He would make it on his own, damn it.

More arms surrounded him and he found the energy to growl louder. There were only a special number of people who were allowed to touch him.

"Sasuke."

Weary eyes peered up into a similar darkened eye. He said nothing, but ceased his growling.

"Sasuke," The voice tried again.

Sasuke stopped worrying about the hand around his shoulders, helping him past the gates. His eyes roamed the surrounding. People were watching, but not the one person he wanted to see.

He stumbled, but the steady hands caught him. Sasuke growled again. It was not directed at the helping hands.

"Sasuke." The voice was stern, urging, but very muffled. Sasuke's eyes wandered up again.

"Poison." He mustered out. The grey blob nodded and hurried there pace. More voices jumbled into one until there was a separate cry that stood out above all the others.

"Sasuke-kun!" Soft hands were on him immediately. "Get him into surgery now!" Something cold was on his back, but his attention was focused on the soft, warm hands.

"Sakura." His mouth was dry, his eyes at half-mast.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll make you better."

For a brief moment, there was an intense clarity that he hadn't felt for hours. He could see Sakura working over him. Her worried green eyes would not meet his, but he could sense the fear and determination radiating through her being. He wanted to comfort her, to put a hand on her head and let her know it would be okay. He wanted to say that he would be okay and that he had every faith in her abilities to heal him. Most of all, he wanted to apologize. Apologize for so many things. Instead, he could only keep his eyes on her as the brief moment of clarity quickly descended into black. His hearing lasted only a second longer – long enough that he could hear the screeching sound of his heart monitor and Sakura's pained shout before even that became nothing.

When Sasuke blinked again, it was no longer black, but white. A total blanket of white. He looked left, right, above, and below. There was nothing. – not a person, door, window, or even a crack. There was no source of light and therefore, no shadows. An absence of everything.

He felt as though he was standing and floating all at once. He was there, but not there. He raised his hand, staring, puzzling. The gears inside his head worked overtime. A brow furrowed. A heavy weight settled in his stomach.

"Hello."

Sasuke spun around. Six feet across from him stood a tall figure clothed in total darkness. A black that even he could not touch. A long scythe was clutched in bony appendages. The silent, steady presence spoke volumes.

Sasuke met Death.

* * *

Chapter End

If there was **a song to play at the end of the chapter, I would say "Skyfall" by Adele.** At least – that's what I was listening to while I was writing the last section (also hence the chapter title).

Please do note that this is certainly** not the end for our dear Sasuke** (*SpoilerAlertunlikeourdearNej i[tear]SpoilerAlert*) I mean really, Kishimoto…

Anyway, **I apologize for the shortness**, but it is a prologue of sorts – one to set up the rest of the story.

In an attempt to not spoil anything, I shall only say that I have received some inspiration from Terry Prachett and Markus Zusak.

**Questions for you to answer:**

_What do you think of the journal?_  
_Were the random POVs confusing or distracting?_  
_Was Sasuke super out of character?_  
_Also, what made you click and read this story?_  
And, of course, feel free to add any other comments and thoughts you may have.

Thank a bunches in advance.


	2. The Strength of the Stubborn

**Because I Did Not Stop For Death  
.:Chapter 2 - The Strength of the Stubborn:.**

_The carriage held but just ourselves  
And Immortality_

_(Emily Dickinson)_

_There wasn't anything particularly special about the day. It was partly cloudy. The temperature was on the cool side, but Sasuke liked it that way. His morning routine was just that – routine. He woke up before his wife – just before the sun. He shuffled quietly into the bathroom and relieved himself before brushing his teeth. Once he was slightly more awake, he grabbed his training gear and popped out the front door (he had left through the bedroom window once, but Sakura quickly put a stop to that – _"We have a front door for a reason! What is wrong with you and Naruto?!"_) to his favorite training spot. The training was smooth. He had recovered from his inactive probation period and was nearly at his old level. Even as he walked on the sidewalk towards his home, he did not notice anything out of place. The idiot still tried to get him to eat ramen. People still stared at talked behind his back. Others still ignored his existence – those were his favorite type of people. _

_So, when Sasuke stepped into the front door and Sakura greeted him with a smile and his favorite meal, he was not in the least bit suspicious. _

_It wasn't until he had finished half of his tomato and cheese sandwich and most of the soup did he observe the woman across the table – or rather, he observed her acute observations. Her undivided attention was not unusual in itself. He found that she would often steal stares when she thought he wasn't looking (or didn't care if he knew because she had to know that he sees _everything_) – probably amazed that they were together like she'd always dreamed. It wasn't even so much the observations that tipped him off. It was the observations and her careful smile. _

_While Sakura had indeed gotten better at hiding her emotions, Sasuke could still read her easily. Her smile now was real, but happiness was not the only emotion represented. She was nervous, careful. _

_After contemplating the favorite food, the nervous smile, and the less than subtle staring, Sasuke decided that something was wrong. _

_He did not vocalize his observation. He stopped eating, dropped his spoon into the soup bowl with a clatter, let out a long suffering sigh, and set his elbows up on the table. He finished his unspoken question with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Did you like your meal?" Sakura avoided his subtleties. He obliged her for now. _

"_Aa."_

_There was an uncomfortable silence. Sasuke waited patiently while Sakura began to fidget. He watched as she shuffled in her seat and her eyes began to move around the room. _

"_Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke's patience never lasted long. _

"_I went to the doctor's today."_

_The questioning eyebrow was back up. "Are you sick?"_

"_No-well, I was – sort of. I mean I thought I was. Well –"_

"_Sakura." Sasuke frowned, his eyes perusing his partner's form, taking in details. She seemed normal, perhaps a bit pale, but nothing seemed out of place. The piercing black eyes met green again. He waited. _

"_I am okay." Sakura breathed out. _

_Sasuke nodded satisfactorily. She still fidgeted, so he still waited. His impatience won out. "Why did you go to the doctor's, Sakura?" He encouraged. _

"_I've been puking a lot."_

_Sasuke immediately felt his eyes narrow. "How a lot_?" And why didn't I notice?

"_It usually happened in the morning when you were training." Sakura answered the question he did not dare ask. "I'm also late. So…" She trailed off, her green eyes were now boring into his. Her teeth chewed into her bottom lip. _

_It only took a moment before Sasuke's narrowed eyes blinked and widened. He was not ignorant to what she was implying. "And?" He demanded – he realized probably harsher than he should have when she looked to the side. _

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Sasuke let out a breath and leaned back into his chair. His eyes closed. Gears twisted and turned inside his head. A father. He was going to be a father. He could revive his clan. He could start anew. Would they be able to continue to live in their apartment? Should they get a house? Money wasn't much of a problem. Would he be a good father? Sakura would be a good mother. He could -_

_Shifting feet made his eyes snap open again. Sakura was still biting her lip and gripping the side of the wooden chair. _

"_Is…" Sasuke paused and cursed his hesitation. "Is this not a good thing?"_

_Sakura's eyes snapped up to meet his. "Of course it's a good thing, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Then what the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_I'm worried."_

"_About?"_

"_About a lot of things. If we are ready. If I'll be a good mother. If…" She paused to look at the floor, ashamed, "If you'll stay."_

_Sasuke frowned. His arms crossed over his chest. "You don't trust me."_

"_I do!" She did not look up at him. "It's not even so much that I worry you will leave the village like last time, but, you're an ANBU now. What if you don't come back from a mission and I'm left alone…"_

"_Sakura, that's part of being-"_

"_I know that!" She snapped. Of course she knew. "That doesn't make me any more assured! I worry about you! I don't want our child to grow up without a father! I don't want to grow old without you!"_

_Sasuke sighed heavily, shifting in his seat and uncrossing his arms. "You've been worrying about this for a while." He observed. _

_She nodded slowly. "Since you became an ANBU two weeks ago."_

_A contemplative silence settled over the room. Sakura, unwilling to look him in the eyes could only keep her gaze glued to the table. It wasn't until she heard the scraping of wood against wood as the chair was pushed back did she look up to see Sasuke making his way towards her. _

_He did not kneel in front of her and declare his love and devotion. He did not hug her or take her hand. He sat in the seat closest to her and waited for her to meet his eyes. When she did he spoke, "Sakura. I promise that I will come back for you and our child. You are what I fight for and what I will continue to fight for. I need you to trust me. Do you understand?"_

_Sakura's wavering green eyes watered. Sasuke did not hug her, so she took the initiative and lunged her body foreword latching onto him. With her head buried in his now stiff shoulder, he heard a muffled, "I love you."_

"_Aa." His arms twitched slightly, unsure if he should return the hug. Instead he let the tension leave his body and gave her back a light pat, "Aa."_

* * *

The high-pitched long sound echoed around the room. For just a split second, everyone paused. Some stared at the patient on the table, others stared at the horrified lead doctor. Said doctor let out of screech that held a hint of anger, a touch of pain, and not a little frustration which set the rest of the team back in motion. Glowing green hands were slapped back onto the wound. She continued to mutter to herself and to the patient. _'If you die, I'll bring you back and I'll kill you myself.' 'I have to heal him!' 'Don't leave me alone!'_ '_You promised me!'_

Forty-five seconds passed and nurses began to look at each other. One nurse made the decision and began to back away. Her shoulders fell. Another nurse stepped over to the doctor, hands poised to pull her away. "Don't you dare touch me." The doctor growled. Her voice was heavy and scratchy and the threat did not need to be said.

The nurse backed off quickly – hands held up with palms out.

"I will not give up!" She continued on, even as the high-pitched monitor deafened her ears. Even as her green hands became a misty blur. Even as fear and a gut-wrenching sense of loss began to eat at her core. "Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Hello."

The voice was deep. It came from the cloaked being in front of him as well as from all around him – even from inside. It was a deep yet soft bass that screamed a calm, but powerful presence. Sasuke could not just hear, but _feel_ the voice.

There was a beat of silence while the other waited for movement. Finally, the hood of the deep black cover shifted to the side. "I believe it is customary to respond when greeted."

Sasuke's lips tightened to form a line. He resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow in question. There was more silence before the being lifted slightly then fell – almost like a sigh if it could do so.

"Well, you never were one for such pleasantries." The being's voice still resonated all around Sasuke. "It is a pity." There was a slight shift and the darkness began to move foreword a bit. "I do rather like the formalities. It keeps things in order and makes people seem much nicer." The black paused as a sleeve raised and a bony appendage appeared. "Then again, it can be such a fake thing. I suppose that was one thing you were always good for, Sasuke Uchiha – you were not much of a liar." The appendage disappeared when the sleeve fell back to the side and seemed to blend in with the rest of the dark matter.

"I didn't know Death would be so talkative."

The shoulder-like shapes lifted and fell. "It can get a bit lonely at times. When their time comes, all humans want to talk about are their lives and problems. I know all of these things. I see everything. Now, I suppose the really interesting part is seeing who will talk about what." The scythe shifted from one side to the other. "Now, tell me, Sasuke Uchiha, what do you have to say?"

Sasuke's lips tightened even further. His eyes lowered once in thought. He stared into the white at his feet, not quite seeing.

Death began to move when Sasuke's eyes shot up and he stared at the black before him with a death-like stare of his own.

"No." He growled out.

The head tilted to the side. "I'm sorry?"

Sasuke clarified. "I will not die."

"I do not think you have a choice in the matter."

"I don't care." Sasuke's arms crossed in front of his chest. In the back of his mind, he knew he looked like a pouting child right now and he was certainly going to be just as stubborn.

"That's not the tune you were singing not long ago. If I recall, you were even trying to die – wanting to be free from the pain of the human world. You begged for me in your dreams."

Sasuke's eyes twitched, a slight cringe. "…That was then." He grumbled out.

"Clearly, you have not read Emily Dickenson." Death stopped speaking and seemed to slump a little. "People rarely make this easy."

Sasuke felt a smirk spread on his face, "I suppose that is what humans do."

"Yes. I suppose you are correct. Many do not like change. The end of one's mortal life is a difficult change, indeed."

"One that I will not make yet."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I promised."

"Is a promise that strong?"

"This one is. I have been told I'm the most stubborn person in the world."

"That may very well be true. Which goes to show the true strength of one who is able to change you." There was a thoughtful silence, almost challenging. A deep rumbling sound came from the darkness that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. "You are interesting, Sasuke Uchiha, and I have been a bit… bored as of late. I shall suggest of compromise. There is one whose time has long since passed, but he has escaped my grasp. I want you to find him for me and make sure he meets me."

"You can't do it?"

"I cannot interfere. People often try to outrun me, but they inevitably must meet me. This one, however, is long overdue. He is living unnaturally. It is… the order of things."

"Wouldn't letting me live throw the order of things?" The biting query was automatic, and Sasuke nearly regretted asking – unwilling to curse his chance.

"Some things are fixed and cannot be escaped. Some things are flexible. Once in a while, I like being amused."

This struck a chord is Sasuke. "I am not your play thing." He snapped, not caring to whom or to what he was speaking to.

"No." The response was patient and controlled, not in the least bit intimidated by the angered man, it knew who had the upper hand. "You are doing what you can to stay alive. I suggest you make your decision quickly." Like a switch had been flipped with those words, Sasuke was suddenly acutely aware of the lack of air in the white void. One hand clutched at his chest while his dark eyes both questioned and accused,

"The body can only handle being dead for so long." Was the explanation.

"Where is he?" Sasuke rasped out. He had little time.

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you. Is that not how the phrase goes?"

Sasuke fell to his knees. Perspiration began to form on his brow. The hand grasping his hest clenched harder, willing his heart and lungs to continue working. He wanted to snap at Death, but he could not find the wind to do so. Instead, he settled for a glare that would have, for anyone else, instilled the fear of death. It's too bad that doesn't work on Death itself.

"Really, I could tell you," Death continued. The darkness began to move closer to Sasuke, seemingly ignoring the suffering man before him, "but that would be in part half of the reason why I am allowing you to live. Now," The endless black being was now standing in front of Sasuke. Still on his knees, Sasuke Uchiha found that he to look up to face Death while it finished talking. "Do not let me rue this decision." A skeletal finger from the free hand stretch out towards Sasuke's forehead, "Wake up."

As the appendage made contact, Death disappeared, and the white void around Sasuke began to glow until it was so blinding that he was forced to close his eyes.

He still couldn't breathe, but he was aware of other things. A piercing screech deafened his hearing. Something warm was pressed against his side. Another sound, a familiar but garbled sound began to penetrate through the long constant screech. Someone was crying, begging. He felt wet drops near the warmth.

Suddenly, the sharp constant piercing sound stopped and became a steady beat. Air, Sasuke could fill his lungs with air! He took a large gulp of it, trying to take in as much as he could. He could sense the pause in the room – but it only lasted a second before more bustling was heard.

Gentle words of thanks mixed in with soft death threats became one with the steady beeping of the machine, lulling him into a less permanent sleep.

* * *

The next time Sasuke became aware, the first thing he recognized was the beeping. It was familiar. It was constant. It was annoying.

Next, he was aware of his chest moving, taking in the blessed air. He resisted gasping for a deep breath. Besides the beeping in his ear, he heard the occasional distant footsteps along with fuzzy medical terms.

He felt warm and comfortable – aside from the tickle near his left hand. His finger involuntarily twitched. He felt something soft.

Finally, he allowed sight. A hospital room – as expected. He blinked a few times before his blurred gaze fell to his left. Pink splayed on the white sheets. His lips involuntarily curled up slightly. As if sensing his movement, the pink shifted and began to lift up.

Sakura rubbed her eyes while blearily gazing up at the steady and - most importantly – alive black eyes of her husband. Sasuke watched as she first grinned, relief splashing all over her face. Then she began to tear up, her face scrunching in an effort to block the water. And finally, came the anger. "You almost left me." She accused. Her voice was steady and soft.

"Aa."

"In fact," Sakura rubbed her eyes, whether trying to be rid of sleep or tears, Sasuke didn't know, "You actually did for a minute or two." He said nothing, letting her rant, "You're an ass."

"Aa."

They watched each other – Sasuke waiting patiently for her to finish like he learned he should long ago, and Sakura waiting to see if he had anything to say. At last, Sakura let out a heavy sigh. She grasped his hand, lowering her forehead to rest on the back of his palm. His fingers returned her desperate hold, "Don't do it again." He heard her whisper.

* * *

After another nap, Sasuke blinked his eyes open, pleased to find himself far more awake and alert than before. He tried out his fingers and toes – much less sore than before. Either he was on some fantastic pain meds, or Sakura was sneaking in some extra amazing healing time. The proud, possessive smirk on his lips showed his vote.

The sound of a page turn made his gaze fall to the woman next to him. She was curled up in the chair with her legs drawn up next to her. The proud smirk he previously wore quickly turned into a scowl; her doctor's coat was still on.

"Why are you still here?"

The book that Sakura's nose was buried in immediately dropped. Her glare was sharper than his kunai. "Where else should I be?"

"Home."

The piercing glare lessened into an uncaring mask as she shrugged and looked down at her book one again. "As your doctor, I need to keep watch."

"Are you neglecting your other patients, then?"

"I'm off duty." She said without missing a beat.

"Then you should rest."

"Do you not see me trying to read?" She still didn't look up from her book, "You're the one interrupting my rest."

Sasuke scowled, made a 'ch' noise that vaguely meant something like '_Do-whatever-you-want-I-don't-care-anymore_' before turning his head away.

Something itched at his memory. Something he had to do. It was poking at the back of his memory. Like the sharp end of a scythe.

"Sakura, I need to talk to Naruto."

"Ah, yeah," Sakura raised an eyebrow, slightly startled at the request, "Sure." She placed the nearby marker inside her book before closing it and resting it on the table beside Sasuke's bed, "I was supposed to get him when you wake up anyway." She stood up and turned to walk towards the door, then stopped mid-step and swiveled around slowly, "Tell me, why do you want to see Naruto? You never want to see Naruto."

"I have to talk to him."

"You said that already." She crossed her arms.

"You don't need to know." In the split second after the words left his lips and before she reacted, he already knew he was in trouble. He struggled to not wince and internally braced himself.

"Don't need to know? Sasuke Uchiha, not only am I your wife, but I almost lost you. Not to mention, I know that look. No, not that, 'stop yelling at me' look," She pointed at his face, "but the 'I am a man on a mission – or going on a mission' look." Her arm returned to his crossed position on her chest, "Plus, there are very few reasons why you would ever want to see Naruto, and I have a very bad feeling that I'm not going to like it. Now tell me, Sasuke," His name was punctuated by the distinct lack of 'kun,' "Why do you need to see Naruto?"

Sasuke weighed the options. On one hand, he could ignore her and order her to get Naruto. It would probably work in that she would indeed get Naruto. She however would not speak civilly to him for a very long while and not to mention, she was his doctor. On the other hand, he could tell her and she would either think he is crazy and/or not let him go. He watched her fingers begin to tap her arm impatiently while the other hand clenched into a fist. Opting for the least painful, Sasuke chose his next words carefully, "I need to go on a mission."

"A mission…" Sakura repeated, doubtful. "You just came back…"

"I need to go as soon as possible."

"What could possibly be that important that you need to go right after you nearly died, oh, no, that's right. You did die for a short time!" Sakura threw her hands up.

"Sakura." His voice was low in a tone that signaled his annoyance.

"Sasuke." Sakura challenged right back.

"Sakura, I need to go."

"Why?"

"You don't understand." His patience and calm was disappearing. It was an impressive power that Sakura seemed to possessive over him.

"Then make me understand! Sasuke-kun, I nearly lost you! You don't need to go so soon. Not just for me, but for your body!"

"Just trust me."

"And I need you to trust me enough to tell me your reasoning!"

Sasuke ground his teeth. It wasn't a question of trust, but a question of explanation and sanity. "I don't know how to explain it." He answered, truthfully.

Sakura let out some of the tension in her form at his admittance. "Well, how about an easier question: what is the mission?"

"Find the person who is…" He paused, searching for the correct word, "Cheating death."

"Okay, now who gave you this mission?"

Sasuke resisted the grimace that he was feeling on the inside. He studied Sakura. She was focused, intent on hearing and getting the details. There was no way out of this. Black eyes stared straight into green as he tried to sound sure and not as crazy as he knew the answer would be. "Death."

* * *

It was dirty and smelly. A mud-crusted nose wrinkled in disgust as he examined brown tipped fingernails. Those fingernails reached up to scratch at a wiry beard. A tongue crept out to wet dry lips. He could taste the dirt and smell. After a shudder, the man pushed himself to his feet. Bones and joints cracked and popped, signaling a lack of use. When he was straight, he rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. He looked down at the cloth that currently passed as clothing and frowned. He tugged at the brown mess. An unfamiliar sigh was heard. He blinked wearily, eyeing the clean up. Arthritic fingers popped when he positioned his fingers into the correct sign.

Before the words were spoken, his eyes fell onto the broken body stretched out on the ground. A smirk stretched the cracked lips. Despite the smell and the dirt, despite the cracking, weary body, it was all worth it.

* * *

"So…" Naruto stood, shuffling his feet at the entrance of Sasuke's hospital room. The wide grin on his face annoyed Sasuke, " Sakura tells me you talked to Death."

"I'm surprised she thought it was sane enough to mention it."

In truth, she had taken it better than he had thought. After he had told her, he watched as she first blinked at him, as though waiting for the punch line. Then she cocked her head to the side, slightly confused after which she must have decided that he was playing a cruel joke on her, because her eyes narrowed and her mouth began to do an impersonation of a fish. When she noticed he was still watching her and waiting (because, really, Sasuke rarely joked), her eyes widened and became glassy, nearly horrified. And finally, a calm spread over her entire being. Her face became void of expression. With a quick turn of her foot, she had swiftly marched out of the room without a word.

"Yeah, she did mention that she wasn't sure she handled it so well."

Sasuke snorted lightly, not mentioning how much worse it could have been. He raised an eyebrow and nodded his head slightly in Naruto's direction. An unvoiced 'what do you think?'

Naruto sighed heavily before plopping himself into the chair next to Sasuke. "I think it would be weird for you to suddenly have a break down after everything you've been through. So…" His blonde head tilted to the side, "I guess I believe you. Or," Naruto pushed himself foreword, a sly grin on his face, "You really could have finally cracked."

"Certainly no more than you."

Instead of retaliating, Naruto fell back and laughed. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Only real geniuses can be crazy!" He stopped laughing while his face began to crunch up, "Wait…"

"Good job, Hokage-sama." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto waved a hand, dismissing the comment. "Anyway, you want to go on a mission, right?" Sasuke nodded, "And you don't know any details?" Naruto received a shrug in response. "You're not very helpful, jackass."

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that crawled upon his lips.

Naruto leaned foreword, blue eyes narrowed and studying his best friend. Finally, he sighed and sat back in the chair, "I guess it's okay as long as you keep me updated. Aside from a few missing ninjas, it's been pretty boring. Are you going to take anyone with you?"

"Me."

The voice was new to the conversation. Both heads turned to towards the door. Sakura was leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded and a determined frown on her face.

"No." Sasuke scowled.

"Yes!" Sakura stepped into the room.

"You're pregnant."

"Brilliant observation." Sakura snapped. "I'm only at the beginning and I wont be able to go on a mission for a long time after this. This is my last chance – and who better else to go with than you?"

"No." Sasuke's scowl deepened. He was not putting his pregnant wife in danger. Especially not for a mission he knew so little about.

"Your argument sucks." Sakura sat on the edge of his bed and leaned in towards Naruto. She gave him her best smile. "Right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, for his part, leaned far back in his seat. A sweat drop began to form as he looked from the happy yet deadly Sakura to the scowling Sasuke. "Don't drag me into this, guys." He pleaded.

"But, Naruto-kun," Sakura pouted, "You're the great Hokage! I trust your decision."

Naruto could not fight the slight blushing and swelling pride that began to swell in his chest, even as he was pressed hard enough into the back of his chair as though he could go through it and escape.

"Idiot, she's only flattering you."

"At least she's trying." Naruto muttered. He looked at both of them, weighing the options. Really, he was in trouble either way. "I think..." He started slowly, "That is would be a good idea if someone went with you."

"No."

"Sasuke!" Sakura swiveled on the bed to face her husband. Naruto let out a heavy sigh, no longer the one under pressure. "Listen to me." The sheets crumpled in her fisted hands. "I know myself and I know pregnancy. I'm a doctor. And," She bit her lip before continuing, "I know we're ninja and it's part of our job, but you almost died. Besides," She leaned close, placing a warm hand over his clenched fist, "With me by your side, we can keep an eye on each other."

Their eyes met and Sasuke could feel his determination melting under her watering stare.

At last, he looked away and grunted. He had given in. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura give a small, but reassuring smile.

Naruto clapped once. "Great! Now where are you going?"

Sasuke's lips formed a thin line as the gears in his head turned. He wasn't given a lot of details, which meant that this person could be anywhere. Where could the start? Konoha? Maybe some research or scientist. Where would be-

"About that…" Sakura spoke up, interrupting his thought process, "I was thinking we should start with the most obvious place."

"Obvious, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, yeah." Sakura blinked, as though surprised that the other two hadn't caught on. She continued, "Who was the person most obsessed with cheating death?"

Realization began to dawn and the air inside the room became just a little bit colder. Naruto straightened and Sasuke's eyes began to show their old steely glint.

"Orochimaru."

* * *

**(Chapter End)**

So, I'll be honest, I didn't really like the second half of the chapter that much – you know, the boring information finding out bits. I had a lot of fun writing the death part and the operation room though. If anyone wondered, I got the idea of death from Terry Pratchett's discworld series.

Anyhoo, please give me your thoughts and opinions!

What do you think should happen?  
Do you like where it's going?  
Were you bored, interested…? I  
s everyone in character?

Hope you all had a lovely holiday!


	3. In Which There Is Much Death

As two reviewers have pointed out, "_Orochimaru should be the obvious choice_" – yes, it's true, **except that he is dead**. It's totally my fault for not specifying. This takes place after the war, and in my mind, all of the major bad guys would have been taken care of in some way. Hence why Sasuke didn't immediately think of Orochimaru.  
So, I apologize for the confusion. **It's not Orochimaru they are looking for**.

**Because I Did Not Stop For Death  
.: Chapter 3 – In Which There Is Much Death:.**

'_Death isn't cruel - merely terribly, terribly good at his job.'  
_ – Terry Pratchett (Discworld series)

"It seems as though death is cruel. He took this young man at the height of his career. He was a good ninja and a great man. His contributions to our hospital are immeasurable…."

Ino leaned over to whisper in her ear, interrupting her old teacher's speech, "Uncle Haru told me he hated half of these people, and now look at them." Ino squeezed the hand next to her, "Thanks for coming, forehead."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly – the funeral she had promised Ino she would attend was hitting too close to home for her comfort. Instead of the Yamanaka's photo, Sakura kept seeing Sasuke's.

Sakura squeezed Ino's hand back.

"…Death is unavoidable, especially as a ninja, but it is especially hard with someone so young…"

Death is unavoidable. As a medic, she especially knew this. Yet, Sasuke had defied this concept. She herself fought with death on a daily basis in her hospital (and won a lot of the times, thank you very much). She often pictured death as cruel and unjust. Now, she wondered if there was more to it than that. Maybe death was just another tool to fate.

But was there such a thing as fate? Sakura briefly glanced at her best friend. Was their friendship planned? Was Sasuke supposed to die? Does that mean that he was going to be taken away? Would Death even keep its promise once they found the person who had angered Death so? Questions begot more questions and Sakura was getting a headache.

Beside her, Ino stepped foreword. The funeral had finished and it was time to pay their respects. Sakura waited on the sidelines, watching as Ino placed a white flower onto the casket. The air was somber and tense. Sakura wondered if Death was here. Did death care? Did it revel in such times? Or was it merely a job?

Sakura winced, a hand rubbing at her forehead. Maybe now was not the best time to have promised to attend a funeral.

When Ino returned to Sakura's side, the blue eyes were dry and smile was back on her face. "You okay, Ino?" Sakura asked, pushing the dark thoughts back.

"Yeah. It sucks, but we weren't that close to begin with, really. I just hate funerals and Shikamaru and Chouji are on missions."

A picture of Sasuke's dead body in the hospital flashed in her brain. She forcefully shoved it away for the hundredth time sine the funeral started. "Speaking of missions," Sakura turned away from the casket and its meaning, following the crowd of people leaving the area. Ino followed. "I have to get going to start on mine. Sasuke-kun is waiting for me."

"It's not dangerous, is it?" Ino frowned. Her eyes drifted over Sakura's currently flat stomach. "You have to be careful."

"Yeah, I know." Sakura said shrugging out of the black jacket she had worn for the funeral, "We are just investigating Orochimaru's old hideout. Sasuke-kun doesn't really need another person," Her knuckles turned white as she squeezed the material. "But I don't want Sasuke-kun to go alone – especially since he almost…" Sakura trailed off, unable to finish. Her teeth bit into her lip.

"Yeah, yeah." Ino waved her hand and took the jacket from Sakura. "He's too stubborn to die. Just make sure both of you keep up your lucky streak and come back safely."

* * *

Three days into the journey, Sasuke snapped at his wife. He had tried to hold it in, tried to understand her needs and concerns, tried to be as patient as possible. She was pregnant and pregnancy wrecked havoc on the hormones. He'd read that in a book. He tried everything he could to keep his annoyance in check. He would glare, ignore her, look elsewhere, or make noncommittal sounds and grunts that she normally had no problem translating. When none of that worked, he finally snapped.

"Will you shut-up?"

Sakura was never a particularly quiet person, but as she'd gotten older and they'd gotten used to each other in the house, she'd learned the art of silence. Or at the very least, learned that Sasuke liked the occasional silence.

She had continued talking from the moment they left the gate up until the moment he had broken. That brief moment of silence was worth the spite and anger that was heading his way.

Sakura paused on a tree branch, her hands fisted at her sides. Sasuke noted that she looked a bit weary. Her hair didn't seem to shine as much and she was breathing heavily. "Excuse me?" Sasuke frowned. She was angry – he'd expected that, but he'd also expected some fire and punches along with it.

He did not repeat himself. He continued to silently observe her while she huffed on top of her branch until she pouted and turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him. His frown grew. "We'll stop here."

She didn't argue as they both dropped from the high tree branches to the ground below. She didn't argue when he irritably nabbed her sack and went about setting up camp while she set the fire. She didn't even argue when he told her to wait while he caught some fish. She didn't say a word.

When they were younger, Sakura was an open book. She wore her emotions on her sleeve and was often reprimanded for it. As she grew older, she learned to hide those emotions better, but not so much that she was completely unreadable to her teammates – she had never quite mastered that. Even now, Sasuke knew his wife, knew her habits, twitches, and little tells (often times more than he would have ever liked to have known) But there were other times when he simply did not get her – or women in general for that matter. And so, despite finally getting the silence he so desperately wanted, he decided to ask her, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What," She paused her ravenous desecration of the cooked fish to respond in a bitterly calm tone, "Now you want to hear me speak?"

Sasuke's teeth ground together hard enough that he swore they chipped slightly. "Don't be a child." He hissed. Vaguely he noted that the patience he had fought to hard to hold on to for his pregnant wife's sake had not only left, but seemed to have fled for Sand.

He watched as Sakura's chomping began to dull down as the tension in her shoulders lessened slightly. Ah, yes, he was more familiar with this process. She was thinking now, contemplating. Her anger was there, but it was seeping out as her rational side brain began to push through the emotional. The eyebrows bent downwards while her lips were pressed tightly together. Then the pink brow began to lose tension as she blinked many times – probably an epiphany of sorts before finally letting a resigned sigh escape her lips and speaking, "Sorry." The admission was soft and not completely penitent, but Sasuke took it.

And by taking it, he grunted and shrugged before continuing his food like nothing was wrong. He waited to see if she would continue.

"I know I've been talking a lot." Sasuke couldn't stop the scoff he knew would earn him a glare. "Shut up. Yeah. But…" She paused and put down her fish. "I'm worried about you." Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow, also pausing his eating. "We're going to Sound." Sakura continued. "I know it has bad memories for you, so I guess… I guess I was just trying to distract you."

Distraction. Sasuke thought back to the past three days. All he could remember thinking about was Sakura, family, and the constant nagging thought of '_when the hell will she stop talking?_' Indeed, it hadn't actually crossed his mind – or at least, not on a deep level, that he was returning to Sound. The tiniest of twitches tugged at his lips and his eyes softened just slightly. It was a small change, but Sakura caught it. "You're annoying." His voice held no anger or malice. Amusement, wondering, and even some slight exasperation perhaps, but no form of true annoyance and no small amount of total fondness and adoration.

His special phrase for her was rewarded with a beaming smile – a smile that was only reserved for him.

They ate in a thoughtful and peaceful silence. Sasuke relished it. His thoughts strayed once or twice into the darker territory that is his past, but he would blink and his eyes would stray over to his wife and the present would then be forefront in his head.

"Do you think…" When Sakura had finished eating, she placed the stick that once held a fish onto the ground, "Well," She looked down at her fidgeting fingers, "I wish there was a way to see if we are going the right way."

Sasuke snorted lightly. As if Death would be that helpful. "Don't worry about it." He said.

"I know I shouldn't," Her fingers continued to circle around each other and Sasuke could see the gears over working in her head. "But I don't want to needlessly-"

"Sakura." He waited until she lifted her face to look at him, "Stop worrying about it. You are dwelling on it more than I am."

A corner of her lips perked up a bit before she turned away in a fake huff and folded her arms, "It's what I do. I'm a dweller."

"Well, stop." He stood up and made his way to his pack. He fumbled around inside only for a moment before pulling out a tightly rolled blanket. It was small, but it would serve its purpose. He took it over to Sakura and rested it on her shoulders. "Get some rest, I'll take first watch."

He watched her eyes soften and a hand touch the rough blanket. She opened her mouth to argue before she sighed and shook her head. "Wake me up this time," She warned. "I may be pregnant, but I can pull my weight around here too!"

Sasuke grunted. _Sure._

"I'm serious, Sasuke-kun! You won't be any help when you're exhausted!"

"Look whose talking." He muttered. She must have heard it, because he felt a slight punch on his shoulder, but she said nothing in response.

It wasn't until Sakura was safely in her sleeping bag and her breath had evened out that Sasuke finally let his mind wander into darker territories.

* * *

This time the blank whiteness did not startle him. He was relatively irritated to find himself here again, but not startled. The deep resounding voice that echoed all around him only made him flinch on the inside. "How is the search?" While it seemed to resound inside of him, the main source was coming from behind. Sasuke turned his head to address the being.

"You aren't watching? I thought I was your amusement." He turned fully, revealing crossed arms and a slight frown.

"I was trying to be polite." The dark raised and dropped shoulder like shapes. "I suppose basic human etiquette is lost on you."

"That's rich coming from you." Sasuke scoffed.

"I may not be human, but I can appreciate." Death pointed out. He switched his scythe from one bony hand to the other. "Your attitude has been noted. I will not use etiquette again for you."

Sasuke found Death's observance and attitude annoying. It vaguely reminded him of his replacement that Sakura was so fond of. He found himself snapping despite the great being he was in the presence of, "Why am I here again? I didn't die."

"You did die, Sasuke Uchiha," Death noted, as calm as ever. "But you have not died again recently, no."

_Smart-ass_. Sasuke glowered, not amused in the least. He stared into the darkness wishing that Death had eyes to meet. Death merely cocked his head to the side, and continued. "I am told that humor is supposed to alleviate tensions, but it always seems to make things worse. Perhaps it is another human aspect that I am unable to fully grasp." Death's hood turned to the side while he began to fiddle with the scythe in his hand, "I believe your wife had request my assurance on your path."

Sasuke could not restrain the twitch of his fingers at the mention of his wife. It was one thing to mess with him – play with his mind and follow him. It was a whole other thing to speak of his wife. He ignored the guilt tugging at him that blamed him for getting her involved in the first place. He didn't notice how hard his hands had fisted until he felt them pierce his skin.

"You are not wrong, nor are you right. I cannot give you direct answers, but it is a good place to start."

"Can't or won't?"

"My rules, Sasuke Uchiha." The tone of the echo became slightly darker. The black void began to make its way back to Sasuke.

"I don't play games." A face was not visible, but Sasuke continued to stare into what seemed like the empty space where a head should be.

"I have heard some people say that life is a game." Death finally stopped in front of Sasuke. They were inches apart, yet even at that distance, Sasuke did not see any facial indications – only a deep ink-like void.

"Some people are idiots." The air was cold. It penetrated down to his bones. He willed himself to not shake

"I can neither deny nor agree with the statement as neither you nor I are the official judge of what is idiotic and what is sane. However, I do sometimes share a similar sentiment for all of humanity." A skeletal finger slowly raised and connected with Sasuke's forehead.

Death's darkness spread and Sasuke was left in nothingness.

* * *

Their quiet steps seemed like blaring tambourines in the stillness of the underground facility. Sasuke's eyes moved continuously while his chakra senses extended as far and as carefully as possible. Outside of the flickering circle of light was complete darkness. Sasuke allowed himself a three second glance towards his wife from the corner of his eye before resuming his vigil.

"I don't sense anything." The whisper was had barely touched her lips, but Sasuke heard it.

He nodded, affirming her statement. He also felt nothing – and that was what was worrying him.

Their footsteps were slow and careful. Sakura followed closely behind Sasuke. The light was solely for Sakura's sake. Sasuke knew the tunnels like the back of his hand. Its memory resurfaced and tugged at his brain like an unlucky coin.

Finally, Sasuke came to a halt. His hand stretched out to his side, palm facing towards Sakura. Once he felt her stop, his hand moved to point at a door ahead of them.

Sasuke took a cautious step foreword when all of his sense began to tingle. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, goosebumps on his arms and legs raised. One glance told him that Sakura was having a similar reaction. Both ninjas froze, trying to find just what their senses were telling them.

A frown formed on Sakura's face as she shook her head. Sasuke grit his teeth. He couldn't pinpoint the tingling senses either. Something was wrong, but what? Should they go back? Black eyes narrowed. Orochimaru's door was right there in front of him, taunting him, but… the piercing eyes wandered over to his wife again. Could he risk it now?

As though she felt his indecision, Sakura met his gaze with a determination and stubbornness that he knew so well. Doubt left his mind as they continued towards the room – as long as they were together.

When they stood before the door, Sasuke again extended his chakra, feeling for whatever had set off their senses. Nothing unusual. Sasuke's hand rested on the wooded door. He pushed. It creaked opened much easier than he originally planned.

The couple paused, waiting for something – anything to pop out. Not a sound was heard – not even their breathing. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to his wife. Her eyebrows were drawn in concentration. She met his eyes and gave a firm nod. In her hands she held a kunai. Sasuke stepped back and raised a leg.

The door banged open with little resistance. Sakura and Sasuke dashed in behind it – their weapons ready to be thrown and plunged into whatever awaited them.

Nothing.

Sasuke fought off the surprise and disturbing amount of disappointment. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. The room was without any signs of life. Sakura lowered her weapons and began to shuffle around the room looking for anything. Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye – his nerves still on edge. He stepped towards some glass tubes on a table. They were on their sides resting on papers.

Sasuke noted that some spots on the table her darker than others. He rubbed the pad of a finger on a darker part of the table before bringing it back up to be examined. A frown tugged at his lips. It was clean – or rather, it was absent of dust. Something had been moved recently.

"Sasuke-kun, looks at his." Sasuke swiftly wiped his fingers on his pants and made his way over to his wife. Sakura had stepped over to the stone desk built from the wall. She was bent over the area, scanning its contents. A finger hovered over an open book. "Some of the pages are torn out." She frowned and she pointed to the ripped edges in the seam of the book, "I bet this is what we are looking for. Now if we can just figure out what specifically was torn out and who…" Her fingers bent around the notebook and lifted.

They had little warning. The meaning of their tingling senses earlier became clear as sizzling was heard. Sasuke went on automatic. He wrapped his arm around Sakura and yanked her back while twisting so that he was shielding her with his body. He was vaguely aware of her shout. He heard something drop behind them just before the sizzling stopped.

In an instant, their world was filled with light and fire.

* * *

With her eyes still closed, Sakura assessed the situation in seconds. She had blacked out – but only for a brief period as she could still hear the world around her settle from the blast. She breathed in only to cough out whatever dust entered her lungs. Something was weighing on her body. It was heavy, but not crushingly so. She coughed again, moving her arm to cover her mouth. Everything was beginning to quiet again when Sakura finally opened her eyes.

Her eyes met black. She shuffled slightly, weighing her surroundings. Something hard was rested on her legs, but she could feel it shifted. She pushed on the object covering her vision. It was hard, warming, and thumping against her hands.

Sakura forgot to breath – only remembering when her heart, lungs, and medical instincts kicked in, "Sasuke-kun." She whispered, desperately waiting for a reply. The only response she received was the slight shifting of the debris around them as it continued to settle.

Sakura reached out her arms to feel above Sasuke. There was some debris, but nothing she couldn't handle. Feeling around her, she determined that the clearest spot was to the right. As seamlessly as possible, Sakura wiggled out from underneath Sasuke. With more space and little patience, Sakura gathered chakra in her fists. She pulled her balled up hands and leaned over Sasuke before shoving the chakra-laced fists into the debris. It had the desired effect and the debris went flying away from the two.

Even before the various objects found a resting place on the ground, Sakura was over Sasuke praying to whoever would listen that he was still with her. Her fingers pressed into the side of his neck. It was steady. She only allowed herself a slight sigh of relief. Her hands slid over his spine, feeling for any abnormalities. She checked twice and had to choke back tears. They got lucky again.

She ran her hands through his hair before gently turning him over, searching for any major injuries or any sign of why he was out cold.

Something was making her senses tingle again. Quick reflexes kicked in and she turned, letting her kunai clash with the metal threat. The offending kunai dropped harmlessly to the ground.

From the still settling dust, shadows were emerging. Five, six, no, seven could be counted. A thick slash was embedded in each of their forehead protectors.

Sadistic chuckles could be heard from some of the missing nins. Sakura held her kunai in front of her as she positioned herself over Sasuke. She quickly went over her options. She could handle each one easily, but all seven at once with the possibility of more and an injured Sasuke? That would prove to be more difficult.

"You're pretty good to get past us." One with brown hair, a bandaged nose, and a wide grin showing sharp teeth stepped foreword. The sand symbol was crossed out on a band around his forehead. "We wouldn't have noticed you if there wasn't such a convenient explosion."

"Pretty inconvenient if you ask me."

"Fortunately," A masked ninja on her left spoke up, "We didn't ask you." He was missing from Mist.

"Why are you here?" Sakura had to stall. Maybe she could give Sasuke a chance to wake up. Maybe she could actually think of a plan.

"I think it's us who should be asking the questions since you're the one trespassing." The sharp-toothed one snapped. "So, pretty lady, why are you here?"

Sakura snorted, "Really? Trespassing? Last time I checked this place was Orochimaru's hang out."

"And since he and those who were in command are either dead or bailed out, this place belongs to us. And so you two," He slid out a sword and pointed it in her direction, grin easing into a frown, "Are trespassing."

"Well then, guess you'll be on our way then, won't we?"

"Not so fast, pinky." Pointy Teeth took a step foreword. Sakura pressed her lips together and held out her kunai. "You didn't answer our question."

"I'm aware." Sakura began to eye the group with greater suspicion. Did any of them take the notes? Were any of them who they were after? It would be lucky – if she wasn't in such a difficult position right now. "We were looking for Orochimaru's notes. Some of them were missing, do you have them?"

Mask Man snorted, "Orochimaru was smart, but he was a sick bastard. We may have taken over his place, but not his research. Don't lump us together."

"Why do you need to know?" Pointy Teeth asked.

"Unfinished business."

"Well," Pointy Teeth changed into a battle stance, "I guess it doesn't matter. We need to make an example of whoever tramples on our territory. Plus, it's not like we can let you leave now that you've seen us."

The tension rose. The others were ready to pounce the moment their apparent leader gave the order. Sakura gave it one more try, "We are both important people of Konoha. Killing us will only bring attention to yourself."

"Or," With a nod of his head, the rest of the missing nin pulled out their weapons. Sakura cringed, her fingers twitching – waiting for the first movement, "We could just kill you now and hide your bodies!" Pointy Teeth launched himself off the ground, sword twisted and ready to be swung. The others shortly followed, but Sakura wasn't watching. Chakra formed in her fist and was thrust into the ground.

In the confusion and dust, Sakura picked up Sasuke and jumped out of the rubble. She placed him a distance away and adjusted some of the debris over him so that he was hidden before returning to the scene.

No long in the center of the fray, Sakura could start to pick them off one by one. She felt the proud smirk on her lips when she noticed that two of the seven were already out for the count from her punch.

Laughter could be heard as the dust finally settled. "Damn, pinky!" It was Pointy Teeth. "You're good!"

Those who had recovered were running towards her. Sakura's fingers moved and formed signs she knew in her sleep. Two ninja appeared in her line of site just as she finished. Her words were whispered and carried into the area, filling their ears. As they drew closer, Sakura dropped her arms to her side. She did not stop the grin that spread on her face as they sped past her.

"Hey!" A blonde girl also from Mist shouted after the two, but they continued on.

Mask Man put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from continuing on towards the disappearing ninja. "Don't bother." Sakura could not see his face behind the painted mask, but she could feel his eyes watching her carefully. Her cocky grin fell into a tight-lipped line. He would not be as easy to fool. "They are under a genjutsu. Do not underestimate this woman."

Pointy Teeth caught up and stood near the two that were left. The confident grin had been replaced by a slight growl. "She's playing with us."

"Don't' be so confident!" The blonde shouted, "We won't be so easy!"

Mask Man nodded over to the leader. He nodded back and all three disappeared. Sakura cursed under her breath spread out her senses. There, the blonde flashed in front of Sakura. Sakura stopped her with a kunai. They pushed their strength at each other for only a moment until Sakura used her chakra to blow the girl away. With no time to breathe, eight shuriken were already coming at her. Sakura flew into the air, just missing them. She flung her kunai in the direction she sensed movement. A deep curse told her she hit her mark.

More shuriken, and Sakura, coming down from her jump had to deflect with her kunai. She could not deflect them all, and some hit their mark. Followed closely behind the shuriken was Mask Man. As her feet touched the ground, he flung a kunai at her from close range. She knocked it away and responded with a chakra filled punch aimed at his shoulder. It missed and he disappeared again.

"Bitch!" Was her warning and Sakura flipped to dodge Pointy Teeth's sword poised to slash down. She dodged the sword, but missed the sword sheath that followed coming from the other side. It hit her stomach at full force causing her to skid back a several feet.

Sakura recovered quickly, dodging the next strike and landing a chakra-filled punch of her own. He went flying a lot farther than she had.

The blonde came again with a shout. Sakura ducked and kicked the legs out from underneath her. Still crouched on the ground, Sakura spun on her legs and kicked Mask Man who had just come up behind her.

As her leg connected with his knee, she noticed that his mask was slightly askew and the tip of a grin could be seen. Then she heard it before she saw it - a familiar sizzling. Despite the pain in his knee, Mask Man shoved a burning kunai and its tag into Sakura's arm. Sakura wrenched it out and threw it - but she did not have enough time. The blast was small, but close enough that Sakura could feel her skin burning as she was thrown and hit the ground with a thud.

Wincing and trying to shake the ringing out of her ears, Sakura pushed her knees up ready to launch back into the fight, but a sharp prick at her neck made her pause. She looked at what she could from the pointed edge of the sword to the hand that held the object and up to meet the face of the missing nin from Sand. The grin that was one present on his face when they first met had long since gone and was replaced by a scowl slightly marred by a cut lip.

Both were breathing heavily. Sakura could feel her body burning and ache. She had small cuts and it hurt to breathe. The ringing in her ears was beginning to dull down to a hum. He was dirty and slightly bloody. The hand that wasn't holding the sword was wrapped around his stomach. The wheezing in his breath and the blood on his lips told Sakura that if he didn't have a nicked lung than at the very least his rubs were bruised if not broken.

"Bitch." He scowled. "I got you."

"No. I got you."

Belatedly, Sakura realized that at some point, the humming had melted into something sharper and crackling.

And then the sounds of squishing, an ear piercing shriek and chirping birds took over.

Blood splattered onto Sakura's face as a glowing, crackling blade was pushed through the ex-Sand nin's stomach. The sword that he had been holding seized in his tightening grip. The light began to fade and the skewered body moved with the sword until it was flung off in another direction to collapse in a heap nearby.

Sakura followed the convulsing body until she felt hands on her arms.

Sasuke was kneeling over her, eyes and hands roaming her body for serious injuries. She blinked for a few moments, allowing the situation to sink in before she relaxed slightly. "Sasuke-kun."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke faltered for only a moment as though even he was surprised by his outburst. Quickly recovering, he ripped off a piece of fabric from the bottom of his shirt and began to wrap it around her arm.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Sorry?"

"I didn't get here fast enough and you were injured." Sakura noticed for the first time that his hands were shaking slightly. She felt as though she should be angry, indignant that he thought she needed protected, but the miserable guilt and fear she knew he was feeling melted it all away.

"Sasuke-kun, I can take care of myself. I'm fine. I beat all seven…" She was aware of Sasuke cringing at the number, "well, almost."

"Almost will get you killed." He snapped. He finished and leaned back on his feet. He still had yet to meet her eyes, "Is the baby fine."

"Yeah… Sasuke-kun…" When he didn't respond or look at her, Sakura put her hands on either side of his face and gently pulled it towards her. Their eyes met and she could see the relief, guilt, and anger swirling in their depths. She was sure that he could see the relief and assurance in her own.

His tense shoulder relaxed slightly and Sakura let go of his face. With closed eyes, Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and held his hand out. Sakura took it and he pulled her to his feet. She wobbled slightly. A strong arm immediately went around her waist.

"The others?" She asked.

His head jerked to his left and Sakura could see two bodies lying on the ground a good distance away. She could see blonde hair spread about like a halo. She wasn't moving. The mask of the other was mostly gone and she was able to catch the wide-eyed open-mouthed gaping from where she stood.

"You!" He struggled to push his tired and burnt body up, but the knee Sakura had previously kicked was not supporting anything.

Sasuke's arms slowly removed themselves from Sakura's waist. She could not see his face, but she knew from his tenses shoulders, the white knuckled clench around his sword and the growing horror on the missing nin's face that Sasuke was pissed.

She turned her head, unwilling to watch. It was simple and a part of their ninja life, but Sakura was a healer by nature and career. She could kill when the time called for it, but it did not mean that she enjoyed it.

Sasuke was by her side again in an instant, his arm returning to its supporting hold.

* * *

It wasn't until they were a good ways away from the blown up base that Sasuke released his protective hold of Sakura and allowed her to lean up against a rock to heal her wounds.

Of course, that wasn't her first focus.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You were walking strangely. You hurt your ribs or your stomach somehow, right? Or is it your back?" Sakura pushed off the rock to step towards Sasuke, but his hands immediately went to her shoulders and pushed her back against the rock. "Sasuke-kun!"

He stared at her with what he expected was quite an exasperated expression, unwilling to say anything. Frankly, it didn't need to be said. He kept his arms in place, staring at her with an eyebrow raised and lips tilted downward until she finally relented. She puffed out airs and relaxed. "Fine." She mumbled. Even has her hands began to glow and heal her body, she said, "As soon as I'm done, I'm healing you, understand?"

Sasuke grunted and leaned back against his own rock, contented to watch her. Yes, he was sore all over and probably had a few decent bruises and burns here and there along with a concussion, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Sakura know that. Especially not with his bruised ego, guilt, and the spike of fear he felt when he saw the sword held so closely against her neck.

So for now, he was content to watch her hum and chat as she healed herself.

He observed her carefully all through the healing. It didn't take very long, but he couldn't always tell with her. She was chatting away about something, probably complaining about the missing nin she just fought. Her smile and tone were tired but steady and her green chakra was strong. By the time she finished, he was satisfied that she had simply looked worse than really she was and that she wasn't pulling one of those, 'I'm-worried-about-you-so-I'm-going-to-half-ass-my-healing-so-I-can-heal-you' or the 'I-don't-want-to-burden-or-worry-you-so-I-will-lie-through-my-teeth-and-deny-deny-deny' stunts.

When she sat beside him to assess his injuries, he didn't push her away. He only closed his eyes and relished the warmth of her touch and voice.

"Thank you." She whispered.

One eye opened as he observed her. She was still healing him, but she was also biting her lip and avoiding his gaze. There was no need to thank him anymore, so he closed his eyes again and grunted.

"For shielding me." She added. "You don't have to do that, you know."

He grunted again. She was his wife and she was pregnant. What did she expect?

"I was scared." Her voice was small and shaking slightly. Both eyes opened this time as he watched her. "When I woke up and you wouldn't." Her tear-filled green eyes met his once before they turned away again, concentrating on his healing. "Stop having so many close calls."

Sasuke sighed and shrugged his arms. He looked away from her, "I'm-"

"Don't say it." His head snapped back around and he glared at her, "Don't say you're a ninja and it's part of the job." She continued.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. He could have said that he wasn't going to say that – but she knew him well enough, so he shut his mouth and waited for her to continue.

"I know it's your job. It's both of our jobs, but you should have died before and I-" Her voice was becoming shaky. She pressed unnecessarily roughly on a bruise that made him wince. When she continued, her voice was steadier, "I can't handle loosing you, you jackass."

He didn't say anything – what could he say? He was scared too? He couldn't handle loosing her? He thought she was far more worthy to live? He didn't even actually think about it when he shielded her? That he would do it again even if he did have time to think about it? Really, he knew she probably wanted to hear all of those things, but he didn't think they needed to be said.

Instead, he rested a hand on her own and said, "Me too."

They held hands until Sakura finished healing him.

* * *

**(A.N.)**

So, I've discovered something about my writing after discussing stories and creativeness with a friend: I sometimes have trouble writing stories because **I tend to write with a comic/manga in my head** rather than a book. This could be because I read far too many mangas and not enough books, or simply because that is how my mind works. For example, I zone in and concentrate a lot on the eyes. Eyes show a lot of emotion in comics and manga. When I picture what I'm writing. Does anyone else have this issue or notice this in others writings? Like it was meant more for manga? Anyway, it was an interesting discovery on my part.

This chapter was difficult. I'm not sure why. Perhaps it's because I go through phases of interest. Perhaps I should have just waited to see if I wanted to finish the story before I posted it. Or maybe even I just suck with transitional and beginning scenes. Who knows. Either way, I'm really really sorry for the wait. Here hoping it was worth the wait :D

**Questions for you:**

**Were Sasuke and Sakura in character?**  
**What did you think of the fight?**  
**How is the SasuSaku scene?**  
**Thoughts on Death as a character so far?**

Any of course, any other comments you'd like to make would be super fantabulous.

Please review ^-^


	4. Death, Life, and Everything In Between

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it's been a while! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and liked me recently! That coupled with the recently added Naruto chapter has really kicked my butt into gear.

On that note, let me take this moment to _squeal_: (***spoiler*** Holy Flippin' Shiznits! Not only are the Hokage's frickin' awesome, but Sasuke is back AND Kishimoto has not forgotten about Sakura! THEY ARE A TEAM 7 AGAIN! AHHH! ***End Spoiler***)

This chapter is a bit shorter and on the more introspective side of life, but I tried to make it more interesting. Lots of Death in this one :)

**Note: I tried to keep death gender neutral. Then I gave up. Death is now officially a male figure in my story. It was too difficult to work around gender neutral pronoun usage.

**Because I Could Not Stop For Death  
.:Chapter 4: Of Death, Life, and everything in between:.**

"What now?" Sakura asked as Sasuke put out the fire. After she healed them, Sasuke decided that they both needed to rest. He had retrieved their hidden packs and they both took turns taking watch through the night. "If we are to believe them, none of those missing nin took the papers from Orochimaru." She carefully roll up the blanket only to force it into the small opening of her pack, "I'm also betting that whoever took the papers also planted that exploding tag so we wouldn't be able to tell what was taken."

"Now we ask around." Sasuke finished placing everything but a map in their pack and stood up, adjusting the bag on his back.

"In the village?"

Sasuke nodded as he unrolled the paper and pointed to an area close to their camp, "They might have a noticed something strange. I don't think the notes were taken very long ago." His finger traced a line from the hideout to the nearby village as he spoke, "Some of the things in the room were moved or taken recently." After poking the village on the map once for emphasis, he rolled up the parchment and placed it in a pocket inside of his top. He began walking.

"Right." Sakura picked up her own pack and fell in step with Sasuke, "I don't suppose you know anyone there that we can ask?"

"No." His lips pressed together. He was not looking foreword to visiting the Sand village again, but it was their best chance.

* * *

The village of sound lived up to its name. At all times of the day, many noises could be heard. The streets were brought alive by the sounds of venders shouting to get the attention of potential customers. Musicians dressed in varying degrees of poverty showcased their talents on every street corner. Children's laughter came and went as they chased each other in the streets.

Despite the many sound options, Sakura was amazed had how loud silence actually was when in the village. As soon as they stepped foot into the crowded street, the area around them became silent. The couple was given a wide berth as though they had the plague. Though, Sakura, noted, the silence was broken by the occasional flurrying of footsteps (which echoed quite loudly), and most of all by the low hum of whispering locals.

Sakura glanced at her husband. He seemed to be taking everything in stride, but she could tell by the clenched hands and the sharp glint in his eyes that he was reaching a limit. Sakura stopped and turned to the nearest woman. "Excuse me-"

"Don't talk to me!" She hissed. Her eyes were not on Sakura, but on the man behind her. Sakura stepped back with hands held up. The questioned woman seemed to jump in her skin before disappearing into the crowd.

Sakura visibly winced. The tension was rising. "Sasuke-kun," She started carefully, "I don't suppose you want to split up? I'll ask around here and you check around another area. You know… one that's not around people?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but it quickly shut without a sound. He squared his shoulders and eyed the people around him. "Gladly." The word was squeezed from tightly held lips before he flash stepped away.

The collective sigh of relief and sudden release of tension nearly blew Sakura away. People still eyed her with apprehension, but overall ignored her existence. In less than 10 seconds, the only evidence that the feared Uchiha was once there was the occasional whisper and the lingering rumor of a deadly traitor.

* * *

With Sasuke gone, Sakura found her investigation went much faster in no particular direction.

"My flower died." One lady with brown hair and brown eyes stared woefully at the wilted flower and pot in her hands.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura's regard and vague attempt and interest was rewarded by the pot being shoved closer to her nose.

"My plants never die! I sing to them everyday. Did you know that plants are affected by your attitude?"

Sakura lifted her hands, trying to gently, and as subtly as possible push the plant away. "I think I have heard that." When she didn't have to cross her eyes to focus on the plant, she continued, "So that's the only strange thing you've noticed?"

"It's strange enough!" The lady defended herself. She pulled the pot close to her body, holding as one would hold a baby.

A storekeeper complained of food missing. "Last week when I was taking inventory, I counted seventeen watermelons. The next day when I recounted, there were sixteen." Sakura nodded politely and wrote a few notes relating to numbers and a missing watermelon.

"My husband is selling his medicine." One lady jutted a thumb out to the man behind her. In response, he let out an 'Oi!' dropping his lit cigarette in the process. While he bent to rescue the stick, the lady continued, "He never sells his medicine. So that's strange."

"What's strange his how long it took for my sulfur medicine to catch on!" He carefully held the smoldering stick in his hands, inspecting it. "People here don't really like change." The man continued, finally returning the cigarette to its place between his lips, "That's the only reason it didn't sell."

"So why the sudden change?" Sakura asked.

The wife's shoulders raised and dropped, "Beats me. I'm not complaining about the sales."

Another female had a similar complaint but different take, "His medicine is selling!"

"Yes," Sakura said patiently, "I heard. Is there anything else strange going on?"

"That's strange enough, isn't it?" She leaned in to whisper quietly enough so that the entire town could hear her, "I bet he's cheating somehow." She leaned back and began to fiddle with the bottles. "I was selling my medicine just fine and then-" She slammed a container down, "BAM!" causing Sakura to jump slightly, "His sales picked up and mine dropped! I bet he put something in mine! Sabotage!"

"Hey," Sakura stopped and looked to her left. She heard a shaking sound and looked down. A balding unshaven man waved a can at her from a seating position, "I'll give you some information if you donate to my little fund. You know," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I scratch your back, you scratch mine?" He jingled the can again while a wide grin showed off his two very yellow and brown teeth.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh and reached into her pocket for some spare change. She pulled out two 50 yen coins and stared at them, debating whether or not it was worth the money. Her gaze drifted past the change towards the hopeful dirty grin and still jiggling can then back at her change. Coming to a decision, she reached over and let the coins drop. They pinged loudly, landing on other gems.

The beggar's grin faltered slightly as he gazed into the can. He shook it pathetically while his shoulders drooped. "Cheapskate." Sakura heard him mutter.

"You said you have information?" Sakura's voice betrayed her weariness. Not that she didn't like helping out the poor, but his constantly wiggling eyebrows and less than toothy grin were tugging on her already frayed nerves.

"Bah." The man placed the can down. He then spit in his hand and ran his fingers through his dirty hair, "What's strange is," he reached up and snatched Sakura's hand. "I'm poor and lonely!" He tugged on her arm. Had Sakura not been a ninja, she would have fallen down into the waiting arms, but fortunately, she was a ninja. She yanked her arm back, causing the beggar to fall foreword. He quickly let go of her hand to stop himself from falling on his face.

"Shame on you!" She snapped. She felt her leg twitch, eager to kick his bent over form. One hand actively held down her fist while she stalked away.

Against her better judgment, Sakura stopped a frazzled looking mother. "Something strange?" The mother muttered, absentmindedly yanking her son closer. He looked at her with large blue eyes before pulling away reaching for the shiny toy just inches out of reach, "I smelled kerosene a few days ago."

"Is that unusual?" Sakura made her pencil move, not especially paying any attention.

"I suppose." The mother shrugged, and hoisted up the girl in her arms. "It wouldn't surprise me if my son-" She pulled at the boy and the boy again, "got into some. I don't know where he'd get it. I swear," She sighed heavily and another girl holding onto her mothers skirt patted her leg. "Some of the other children here are terrible influences. But you didn't hear it from me."

Sakura approached the elder slowly, her feet beginning to drag. Her eyes had a glazed look and her question was automatic, "Have you noticed anything strange?"

"I heard screaming."

The words took a moment to filter in, drifting loosely in her overworked brain. She blinked when they finally settled in, hitting a gear and whispering that she might want to pay attention.

"Screaming?" She visibly perked up – her shoulders squaring and her eyes glistening with hope, "Who? When?" She fumbled around for her pencil and notebook.

"Sound is very noisy." The old man continued, Sakura nodded while her hands patted her being, trying to find the pencil. There, she pulled it from behind her ear as he continued, "I've been listening to the sound of my village my entire life and I know when something is different or does not belong."

Sakura leaned in, "I bet. Did anyone else hear the screaming? Do you know who it was or why?"

"It was not a physical scream."

Sakura fought to keep her shoulders perked and interested while her insides plummeted. "No?" She swallowed back the tears of frustration and anger.

The older man shook his head. His eyes closed and he moved his hands so that they cupped his ears. "I know this village. Something is different. Someone is screaming."

"But you don't know who or where, huh?" Sakura stood up and placed the pencil behind her ear again.

"I do not." The elder man shook his head slowly. "But I can tell you that something is very wrong."

* * *

Sharp eyes watched the world around him bustle and move about. The world ignored his existence, and he was completely fine with that. But oh, he certainly did not ignore the world. He took in everything, from the triumphant smirk of the child that touched a toy he was not supposed to touch to the passing lady murmuring sweet nothings to the plant cradled in her arms. This also made the present problem glaringly obvious. Two ninjas were digging their noses into his business. He watched the girl as she ran around, asking questions and jotting notes on her paper. The other ninja was not far, no doubt.

His eyes narrowed into slits. He was not naive enough to think that they would give up before they got anywhere, but he was confident that he would not be caught. He knew how to blend in (certainly unlike the traitor and the pink blossom). He was one with the people of Sound and he would get away. _He would live_.

* * *

If there is one thing that is absolute, it's that everything is relative. For every one thing, there is always another side. A total dick could really just be painfully honest. That walker slowing everyone down could be trying to give another person time to get to his or her designated area. A life in prison is a life ended. Taxes means money taken from one person given for another use (hopefully for the greater good). A person's death means a job well done by Death.

And really, that's all it was. Death is not a mean being; he's simply terribly good at his job*.

For the record, Death does not in fact kill people. He is merely there for the time of death and takes the appointed soul, helping it move onto whatever came next (Death never bothered to find out _what_ was next. It wasn't his job and he didn't particularly care to find out). He doesn't report to anyone. No one makes him do his job. It is just the way things are – the order of things (And Death loves order). Plus, there is the whole mass chaos and end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it issue that would ensue if Death does not stick to his job.

Again, it's all a matter of relativity.

So when Death watched Sasuke punt various sized rocks and deface a few trees out of frustration simply for his own amusement – keep in mind that Death was going against his usual job. A give a take, if you will.

And, oh, Sasuke Uchiha provided such great amusement.

It wasn't really his character, because as far as humans went, Sasuke Uchiha was as cliché has they got. The troubled boy with a dark past who desperately wanted to prove himself. The lone wolf who nearly every girl will tear off their panties for at the drop of a hat. The one that goes off the 'righteous' path, goes through some difficult times, learns a lesson, and eventually returns to the side of 'good' (Remember, all things are relative, even notions of 'good' and 'righteous'.) And, of course, in the end gets the girl.

It certainly wasn't his looks. Sure, with his piercing eyes, rippling lean muscles, and flawless skin, the man was beautiful - but Death, if anything, is not shallow nor superficial.

And it most definitely was not his checkered life before returning to his place of origins. One of the things that Death does not find particularly pleasing is when a human trieds to play 'death'. It isn't that he dislikes the whole taking another's life bit. It isn't even that the humans try to be another being entirely (because Death does not think he is any better than humans). It is just so tiring to clean up after their messes. When a particularly nasty 'Death pusher' (as he calls them) comes along, Death finds himself particularly busy and quite frankly, he doesn't understand the thrill of holding a life in one's literal and figurative hands.

So what made Sasuke Uchiha so amusing was perhaps all three of these combined – or even more so, maybe it was because Sasuke was given a second chance at life (in both senses of the word). Contrary to popular belief, Death loves second chances. Maybe it's because they are different, maybe because he can't (or isn't supposed to) offer them, or maybe Death just wants to hear a happy reaction instead of the overall less then pleasant greetings and sending offs that he receives – regardless, Death has a soft spot for second chances.

When it came to second chances, Sasuke Uchiha was the luckiest. He survived a mass genocide, he, like many ninja, faced and lived through many potentially life-threatening situations, he even lived through his supposed-to-be-scheduled death. More than that, Sasuke Uchiha got a second chance at the metaphorical life. And even though that is the time when people are most likely to meet Death (Murphey's law and all – Murphy is in fact a mischievous being that lived off of those types of situations. Death often wonders why he didn't get that job), Sasuke also had excellent luck with timing.

Which is brings us back to where Death found himself watching Sasuke for amusement.

The land around Sasuke was not quite leveled, but it was missing a bit of 'wholeness' to it. Since he had disappeared from the Sound village, Sasuke became increasingly violent towards his surroundings – as though it was what had wronged him. The sun was just hitting over the trees when Sasuke began. It was now just beyond the middle of the sky.

Sasuke Uchiha was not only stubborn, but quite prideful. Pride is something else that Death does not understand. In Sasuke's case, it was both his rising and downfall. On one hand, it kept Sasuke going strong – took him places where others would have fallen to despair and even death. On the other hand, it led to moments such as this – when that great pride takes a hit and anger results.

Sasuke breathed heavily, his shoulder hunching up and down with every inhale and exhale. His supported himself with one open palm on a boulder. The dust beginning to settle after a particularly violent string of attacks.

Death watched, curious. There were two ways Sasuke's pride could take this. It might make him pick himself up and try to get some headway in the case – make some progress while his lovely wife (who, incidentally, Death was slightly fond of – he did 'work closely' with her given her profession and all) actively inquired in the village. Or, Sasuke could continue to nurse his wounded pride and show his manly qualities by beating on nature – which Death did not understand in the least.

The dust settled. Sasuke's head fell back as he blinked up at the sun. It appeared as though he was also running through the possibilities. And there it was – the scrunched up nose, the narrowed eyes, tensed jawed, clenched fist, and grinding teeth. Another bout of manly beatings commenced.

Amusing, indeed.

* * *

It was dark when Sasuke finally returned to camp. He trod along, slowly dragging his feet. A tug of regret and a guilty conscious was pushed back. He had nothing to show except some bruised and bloody hands. With that in mind, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping to at least attempt to fool his wife.

The soft glow of firelight could be seen as he approached their area. He listened carefully for any signs of life. Only the crackling of fire could be heard. He stopped, closed his eyes, and stretched out his senses. He met a gentle flicker of familiar chakra.

Black eyes opened and he continued on his way. When he reached the area, the first thing he noticed was Sakura's posture. She was sprawled out on the ground with her neck draped over a log normally used for sitting. She was tired. His eyes narrowed and his previously dragging footsteps changed into a beeline towards his wife.

Sakura sat up to greet him with a warm smile as he approached. "You finally came back!" When he didn't settle down next to her, her grin faded and her head cocked to the side; her brain working out what his posture and silence meant.

Taking advantage of the silence, Sasuke continued to examine his wife. When nothing aside from her exhaustion appeared out of place, he allowed himself a sigh of relief. Reaching for a stick to poke at the fire, Sasuke began to sit down. It wasn't until he heard the gasp did he realize his mistake.

"Sasuke-kun! Did you get into a fight?" His hands were immediately enveloped by Sakura's followed by the warmth of her healing chakra.

"No." Sasuke shook his head. He resisted the urge to yank his hands away in shame.

The healing didn't take long. The green glow faded, but her hands remained. "Then what –" She looked up at his face; her focus finally off of his previously wounded hands. Sasuke did not meet her eyes. He kept his stare on the fire – but he was still paying attention.

He heard her sigh and the warmth of her hands left. He suddenly felt cold. There was a shuffling sound and suddenly his side was warm. Sakura did not question him any further, and he loved her for it.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged against his shoulder. "If by 'anything' you mean some disgruntled shopkeepers, a stressed mother, and some creepy old men – then yeah."

Sasuke nodded – though to what he didn't know. He felt conflicted. On one hand, no information meant that they would have to stay here longer. On the other hand, it made him feel slightly less guilty.

"Do you think we'll find anything here?"

Sasuke didn't respond, unsure of the answer himself. His shoulder got a little heavier.

"We're probably more likely to find something outside of the village. It's not exactly conspicuous inside the village." Sakura paused to snort, "Especially with everyone in everyone's business." Something grazed his hands, causing Sasuke took look down, entranced by the soft fingers curling around his own. "It's probably better that we split up." Her voice was getting softer and slower, her words slurring a bit. Sasuke's shoulder was getting heavier. "And you don't have to worry about me as much since I'm around all those busybodies." He felt more than heard the breathy complaint against his ear.

Sasuke's gaze drifted back to the fire as he squeezed her hand and whispered, "Go to sleep, Sakura." It was curious – how he felt heavier and lighter all at once after listening to her.

* * *

_(Chapter End)_

Sorry it was short, but I wanted to get something out there and (as a little hint) I know it doesn't seem like it, but a lot of things did happen.

I had a stupid amount of fun writing from Death's POV. In fact, I may have run off a little too much (and added some snark in there), but I hope you all enjoyed it as well. And then, to appease all of the SasuSaku fans out there, I added a small scene at the end. It's not amazing, but I thought it was simple enough for now.

And… that's all for now. **Please review!**

_*Sentence loosely and purposefully taken from Terry Pratchett._


End file.
